The present invention pertains to pads for use in acupressure therapy and, more particularly, to such pads which allow the user to easily select the number and locations of the points to which pressure is to be applied.
Acupressure therapy can be defined as the application of pressure to localized areas of the human body for the relief of pain and/or tension. Takahashi, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,966, discloses a device for use in acupressure therapy, the device consisting of a wood or plastic panel having a pattern of holes in its upper surface and a number of spherical-headed knobs. In using the device, the individual places knobs in selected ones of the holes and then lays on the panel so that the knobs press against the desired locations on the individual's back, for example. The placement of the knobs, and the location of the points of pressure application, is limited, however, by the predetermined pattern of holes.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for acupressure therapy in the form of a pad on which pressure applying points may be selected without restriction.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such an acupressure pad which forms a compact unit for carrying and storage.